A New Family
by DominoRuler
Summary: Set after season 2. The winx have been drifting for a while. Bloom and the professors will be kidnapped and turned into something. Their families turn on them. The only ones they have are each other. What will the new family do when trouble comes.
1. Chapter 1

I got this idea from FunahoMisaki, Refreshingly Original, and LeaMicheleLove. I got premission to use some of their ideas so there will be similarities.

* * *

Bloom and the rest of the winx had been drifting apart for quite some time and Faragonda had noticed. As did the rest of the staff at Alfea. Faragonda had told Griffin who figured that was why Bloom had been able to summon up negative feelings easily. Not matter what she did, she cared about Bloom. Faragonda also told Saladin who also cared for the red head. Faragonda requested Bloom to meet all of them. Little did they know someone else was listening and had a plan.

The professors walk to the lake in which they saw Bloom sitting, legs cyrled to the side, reading a book. Griffin walked behind Bloom and laid a hand on the young girl's shoulder. Bloom looked up at Griffin and a fake smile was plastered on her face. She stood up and brushed herself off.

"You wanted to me-" She stopped upon hearing a rustling sound coming from a few feet away.

A man walked out. He was wearing black sunglasses and biker clothes. Boots, chains, and all. "Thank you for coming." He said an incantation and all of them fell to the ground, unconcious.

Griselda was the first one up. She felt DIFFERENT somehow. Bloom was up after Griselda. Once she was up, Bloom leaned her head back on the wall and sighed.

Faragonda was up next. "Well, Bloom. When do you think the winx will get her?" she asked, using the last bit of hope she had. Faragonda's speaking woke the others.

Not looked at Faragonda or anyone, Bloom replied. "To be honest, Ms. Faragonda. They probably haven't even noticed I'm gone," she said sadly. Bloom began trying to get the magic proof barbed wire off her legs. In attempting to do so, she discovered the barbed wire on her wrists were connected to chains which were connected to the cave wall.

Faragonda was the first one to notice the man in the biker clothes was at the cell door. The barbed wire that was on her feet may have stopped her from using her trained magic, but her nateral magic let her know what he was. Faragonda gasped and got wide-eyed, scrambling back from him. He smirked.  
Du four was looking between the two. She figured it out as well and did the same as Faragonda. As did Griffin and Saladin. All four of them were backing from him. "What? What?!" Bloom demanded. But it was Griselda who answered.

"He's a werewolf."

"How do you know?" Her voice was shaking.

"He turned me.


	2. Escape

**This is for Molly Ann Burch. I hope you are satisfied with this.**

* * *

"He turned me."

"Oh, Griselda. Are you okay?" Du four asked, not at all afraid of her friend. None of them were frightened. Griselda just nodded slightly, still taking in what happened.

* * *

None of them knew how long it had been, but, over the course of however long it was, they had all been turned. The man had told them his name was Tyrell. He had been keeping them weak so so they couldn't leave him.

Faragonda was the strongest so Tyrell put her chained barbed wire behind her after he knocked her out. "Ugh," Faragonda groaned when she came to.

"Look who's finally 'wake. Sorry 'bout dat, Sleepin' Beauty," a voice from a shadow outside the cell said.

Faragonda sat up. "We don't know how long we've been in this cage. So can you, please, tell us?"

"A week."

"A week! What about the schools?"

"Those winx girls of yours are dealing with it. I checked." And with that, Tyrell left.

With Faragonda being consious again, Bloom turned to them all. "I've been trying to break the chains, but I'm not strong enough _and _he'll know I don't have them on by not seeing them on me," Bloom explained.

All of a sudden, there was a loud crashing sound. Everyone except Faragonda looked to the door to see if Tyrell had come back. He hadn't. They turned back to the oldest of their new family. Faragonda was undoing her barbed wiring on her legs with free hands!

Since she was a werewolf, Faragonda had super speed as well as strength. She sped toward Griselda and broke the chains that bound her. "Undo your legs," Faragonda commanded. Next she went to Griffin and did the same. Then, she did the same for Saladin and Bloom. Bloom and her headmistress stood up, Faragonda supporting Bloom and healing her wrists. When they looked at the others, they saw Griffin unchaining Zarathustra and Ediltrude. Saladin helping Codatorta. And Griselda was helping then healing Du four, Avalon, WizGiz, and Palladium. Apparently Griselda already got Ofelia because she was healing Zarathustra, Ediltrude, and Codatorta.

Everyone except Faragonda were too weak to fight Tyrell and he knew it. He turned the corner of the cave that lead to the cell. "Don't. Even think 'bout it," he commanded.

Faragonda straightened and she faced him. A growl escaped her lips as she set Bloom down. She sped towards him. Tyrell prepared to paralyze her, but she stopped about 3 feet in front of him. As soon as she stopped, she used magic to shout him back. He slumped to the ground, dead.

Faragonda walked back to a surprised Bloom; though Bloom quickly recovered. "Are you alright, my dear?" the white haired hybrid asked out of pure kindness. She gave her headmistress a weak smile and nodded. Bloom bent over and was about to heal her own ankle, but stopped. "What is it?" When Bloom didn't reply, everyone looked at her.

Bloom reached down to her ankle and pulled out one of the many seashells lodged in there. She hadn't even when Tyrell out them in there. As soon as it left her ankle, a strangled screen escaped her mouth and she covered it up with her hand. They all winced. "I'm going to need some help getting out if here," she said weakly as though she were suppressing another scream.

Griselda walked over and stood in front of Bloom with a hand held out. Bloom was hesitant, but took it. The second their hands mingled, Griselda gasped and pulled her hand back. "You poor dear. You're in more pain than your letting on," she declared. Griselda turned to the other members of the family. "When I touched Ms. Bloom, I felt half of her pain. Only feeling half of it, it was excruciating. If Bloom is feeling that doubled, I... I can't even imagine what pain our dear Bloom is going through."

"Then allow me to give it a try," said Griffin's voice. When Faragonda opened her mouth to object, Griffin held up her hand, silencing her friend. "I have a feeling I will be able to withstand it."

Faragonda want sure, but knew not to doubt Griffin. She nodded.

Griffin smiled for a moment, then it vanished, and lifted Bloom up in her arms. The second the two touched, their auras sparked to life and mingled- they became red with a thick dark green outline- and they felt immense trust in one another. They felt a bond stronger than the one with Bloom and Locket.

Bloom put her arms around Griffin's neck and leaned on her. Griffin was glad Bloom was comfortable.

"Any pain?" Faragonda asked, laying a hand on Griffin's shoulder.

Bloom actually looked fine. Not a fake smile, but a real one, was placed on her face. "It's like Griffin has taken all the pain from me," she said dreamily.

Faragonda looked unquestioningly at her friend as their auras died down. Griffin shook her head saying she didn't do anything. Faragonda look at Griselda. The brunette walked over to Bloom and took her hand. Griffin, for some reason, got a bit defensive and glared at her.

"Nothing. Bloom's not faking."

Faragonda looked at Zarathustra who did the same with Griffin, but put a hand on her shoulder. "Nothing. I did a spell. She isn't taking out feeling Bloom's pain. Bloom isn't feeling any pain."

Saladin found his staff and lit the way out. Griselda brought up a shield so if their were any more surprises, they wouldn't be able to get them. Finally, they saw the exit. They went through and saw they were still on Magix.

Griffin walked over to a boulder and set Bloom down on it. The second Griffin was no longer touching the red head, the pain rushed back to Bloom. It was so bad, she had to bite her bottom lip in order not to scream.

Griffin saw the pain and a pang of sadness washed over her. "Ofelia. Can you get those shells out of Bloom's ankle before her natural heading ability grows skin over them. Their killing her," the green skinned witch requested.

Ofelia nodded and went over to Bloom. In front of the red head, she crouched. She took Bloom's hand in her own. "This is going to hurt," she said sympathetically.

"Just, please, get it over and done with," she begged with her eyes closed. Ofelia had never heard Bloom beg. No one had. She nodded and connected her magic to the shells. In one attempt, she banged her free fist on the solid part of the boulder, yanking them out. Bloom screamed and killed Ofelia's hand.

The effort exhausted Ofelia. If it hadn't been for Bloom holding her hand, Ofelia would have done more than just tilted back. With her being able to focus again, Bloom pulled Ofelia to the boulder and set her on it, next to herself. They waited until Bloom's ankle healed and


	3. A Fresh Start For Many

**I'm sorry for the cut off. I'm an idiot. **

**"Bad Dobby." **

***Grab a lap and break it over my head.* *****Pass out.* *****Wake up.***

**"Sorry, Dobby had to punish Dobby's self."**

**What? Wrong story? Oh. Whoops.**

* * *

They waited until Bloom's ankle healed and went to Alfea. The winx did a pretty good job, not that they would ever admit that.

Over the course of the week, friends and what was left of their families were told and the werewolves rejected. The winx were the hardest. Over the course of 2 years, the family had created a tight, unbreakable bond. They had researched, figured out they were immortal, and gotten mates. All except Faragonda. Griffin and Bloom, Saladin and Du four, Griselda and Zarathustra, Ofelia and Avalon, Codatorta and Paladium, and Ediltrude and Wizgiz were mates.

A new year approached and Griselda walked out to the front gate. Bloom watched as girls advanced the line of girls. She was the new self defense teacher. Griselda had enough to deal with, so they gave her the job. She showed she could defend herself in many different ways so...

Bloom saw a particular girl. Saladin and Du four had been in the Highlands and spotted a girl having trouble with her magic and told her about Alfea. She had knee-length dark brown hair which was in a high ponytail. She emerald green eyes were glued to the ground. Her hand - which seemed to be perfectly manicured - was curled around the handle of her indigo suitcase's handle. She seemed the exact opposite of Stella so maybe Bloom would like her. She approached Griselda. Bloom walked over to Paladium and Du four as they did their traditional watching freshmen enter. She pointed the brunette out to them.

"Well, she did seem to be the secluded type of girl. You don't worry," Du four reasured her. "Oh, no." She had spotted a particular blonde walking behind her. "Stella," the three of them breathed.

Faragonda walked up behind them. "Yes. I had to accept her back in. If I hadn't, the school would get a bad reputation. Personal reasons and all," she explained sadly.

"Personal reasons?" Bloom turned around, disbelief written across her face. "I think it's not personal if you want to keep a classroom. And I think the king and queen would understand," she said, barely keeping her anger in check.

The headmistress flinched. No one in their right mind would get the red head angry on purpose. Or stick around to see the aftermath. "Her parents paid for everything and promised to pay for everything she does break. I could deny it," she attempted to elaborate.

Bloom took a deep breath. She didn't need to release the dragon and scare all the freshmen. They walked out and Faragonda gave the usual speech. "Welcome to Alfea. The best school for fairies." She gave a giggle. "It's also the only one." The hybrid began the orientation. The professors overheard Stella.

"_'Stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower'_. That's what's coming up," she said the the brunette. The girl Stella spoke to seemed to be the exact opposite of Bloom, so maybe Stella could make her into another Stella. Though the green eyed girl didn't seem to have even heard her. She was paying the blonde no attention.

"Stay away from the witches of Cloud Tower," Faragonda lectured.

Griselda stood straight. "Alright. Speeches are finished. You're free until dinner time," she declared.

Stella grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled her up the stairs.

"Hey, let me go," the girl's soft voice commanded.

"Listen up, Darling. I'm the princess of Solaria. So no bossing me around. I boss you around."

The girl put her head down.

_'She's too submissive,'_ thought Bloom. She told Griselda and Faragonda what she thought. They agreed then went to the staffroom. "I just can't believe Stella's back," Bloom said, giving Faragonda a slight nudge before running ahead of them.

"It's not my fault. It was out of my hands," Faragonda yelled after her.

* * *

**The Next Morning:**

The brunette walked into WizGiz's classroom first. She saw her professor for that class and stopped dead in her tracks.

He looked like a dwarf and was standing on his desk. "Hello..." He trailed off letting the girl introduce herself.

"Soltia."

"Well, hello, Soltia. Why aren't you at breakfast? Did the Solarian princess ruin your appitite?" he asked, the last part to himself.

Soltia snorted. "No, I'm just not hungry. Why aren't you?" she asked.

WizGiz was shocked she heard him. "Same as you. Do you know what metamorphasis is?" he wondered.

"Metamorphasis is like transforming, I think." She looked for the desk he put her name on. It was the second desk in the middle row.

"It is exactly like tranforming. It's a synonym for it." He hopped on desks until he was on hers. "I'm professor WizGiz." He stuck out his hand.

Soltia giggled. "I assumed," she said. She took his hand and shook it.

"Soltia: that's an od-" The professor was cut off by the rest of the class entering the room. Leaving nothing but an outline of sparkles and a startled student in his wake, WizGiz was on his desk again. Stella sat next to Soltia. "Ms. Stella, you desk is over there," he stated with a sickly sweet smile. He pointed to the back of the class and there was a desk sucluded in the back. "Now, welcome to metamorphasis class. Who would like to tell me what metamorphasis is?" WizGiz questioned. No one raised their hand. No one. "Ms. Soltia?" he suggested.

A student snorted. "What kind of name is that?" she whispered.

Soltia bent her head downwards. "I don't know, professor," she lied.

"Ha! She doesn't even know the answer," the same student tormented.

"Hey, be quiet. She wasn't raised in the Magix dimension," Stella defended, secretly giving Soltia something to owe her.

WizGiz's face fell for a moment before he brightened up again. "Well, that's alright. Metamorphasis is changing"- he pulled his hat off and vibrated; his form changed -"the way you look," he finished in Griselda's voice and form. WizGiz changed back. He hopped onto Soltia's desk. "Now, since every end must have a beginning..." He let the sentence hang in the hair and threw out his hand, pretending not to see Soltia flinch. He snapped and explained the hair changing lesson. When the bell rang, the eccentric leprechaun noticed Soltia was the first one out.

* * *

**At The End Of The Day:**

Avalon was in the nurse's office and had an idea, but Ofelia dragged him to dinner, shattering his dream in the process. She kissed him outside the door. Avalon licked her bottom lip, requesting entrance. She accepted, but after a second, she pulled back and walked in the hall. Growling, Avalon walked in after her. He sat beside her, hearing her quiet laughter. His hand found his way to her leg and he rubbed it. Her eyes got wide and his hand collided with the table. "Not now. If we start, we won't be stopping any time soon," she whispered.

"Who said I wanted to stop?" Avalon murmured in her ear. His hot breath sent a shiver down her spine.

"Stop it, you two," Faragonda scolded good-naturedly.

WizGiz sat between Avalon and Bloom. "What can you two tell me about Ms. Soltia?" he asked, latching onto a hunch.

"Well, she was the first student in my classroom," Bloom began. "We got to talking. She's nice; I like her. I asked her a question and she knew the answer, but when I asked her officially, she lied saying she didn't know."

Du four gasped. "That's exactly what happened in my classroom!" she exclaimed. Paladium went up grumbling. "You're muttering to yourself," Du four announced.

"I don't mutter!" he growled. Sighing, he fell into his chair on the other side of Griselda. "Sorry, it's just Ms. Stella." Everyone tensed. "She almost blew up another classroom. I'm thankful another student knew you don't mix carnations with a rose ovary, unless it was only 3 carnation petals. The result would have been catostrophic: another potion room explosion," he said, calm near the end of the statement.

Faragonda let out a sigh of relief. "Who was the student?" she asked.

"Ms. Soltia."

"I've been hearing a lot about this student. What is so special about her?" Griselda wondered.

Bloom sat up to answer the deputy. "She's like me. Du four and Saladin found her on Earth," she said happily.


End file.
